A War Unmade
by DaeTarien
Summary: When two realms battle, the families divide and soon, the sons of the two families meet, and pretty soon, the battles are won. Very BAD summary!


Rating:  
K+ for later chapters.

Feedback:  
I own nothing of Middle Earth or any of Tolkien's world or characters. Everything recognizable belongs to J.R.R Tolkien; anything else belongs to me. I have no permission to use these characters are am receiving no money for this story. this story was written for enjoyment only. Please do not use my original characters or situations without asking first. Thanks.

Summary: When two realms battle, the families divide and soon, the sons of the two families meet, and pretty soon, the battles are won.

* * *

War raged. War raged between realms, between two haughty Elf Lords, yet, war raged in families. Within the tight bond a family shares, it was fraying. This space in the family bond caused non-intentional negligence, a few harsh words that would bite into the soul and cause the space to grow, and the concerning rows that the families shared, that did not only worry the people around them, but the people they ruled.

The two realms would have believed that they were so different, but had they looked more deeper, they would have found that they were not. They were in fact lucky to have what they had, though they abused it.

One, didn't have anyone to argue with. He didn't have anyone to travel with, and he didn't have anyone to care for or care for him. He was alone. He was forgotten. Inexistent. As he travelled through the plains of Middle Earth, he found people, made quick scouting partners. But none stayed. To say that he was tired of living like this was an understatement. He kept all his feelings locked up, and because of this, he was fading slowly. Even he didn't believe that by walking close to the Misty Mountains would bring him the most luck he had in ages.

In the heart of Mirkwood, the negligence showed. A Prince trying to settle his father's nerves was ignored. When he persisted to help, he father yelled and said words he shouldn't have done. The golden haired prince fled and ran as far and as fast as his legs could carry him, and by nightfall he was near the boarders of his home forest.

At this time in Imladris, a word battle was going on in the library, one that must have been going on for hours, as the lord of the realms voice was going hoarse. His two identical twin sons stood before him, sandwiching his adopted, younger son in between them. To say what the heated argument was about, no one knew. The eldest twin had raised his voice another notch and was practically screaming. His twin was shaking his head and getting rather frustrated, and, most probably about to blow his top. But the youngest, the sandwiched son was pulling on his brothers' tunics and trousers, jumping up at them and pleaded them to stop. Though no matter how hard he tried, he was pushed aside. After a few more hours, the argument was coming to an end. The eldest stormed out of the house and into the courtyard, his twin following him. The Lord slowly sank into his chair and rubbed hiss temples, trying to calm down. The youngest stood there and looked around, before trying to climb up onto his father's lap. He was rejected again and miserably took one last look at his father and sunk out of the huge double doors. When he went to the stables to look for his brothers, they were gone. So, thinking it was a good idea to follow them, he did. He caught up with his brothers a few hours later and soon they found themselves at the base of the Misty Mountains.

Fate did have funny ideas, but if it was to solve an ancient war that shouldn't have happened then, by all means it should be stopped. And these Elves, and the _Adan,_ were the best way to do it

No one would be able to foresee what was going to happen next, and no one could foresee that even the smallest of people, of changes, would be able to re-light the now diminished fire that was once shared between two realms. And bring a great friendship that was to last.

* * *

Not, the best chapter I know, but i promise, it will get better. Just R & R, so I know what people think. Oh, and I don't have a beta, just in case everything is misspelled, or whatever.

Translations:  
Adan: Human.


End file.
